convictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Merrin Dungey
Sacramento, California, US |character = Maxine Bohen |first appearance = |last appearance = |wikipedia = Merrin Dungey |imdb = nm0242257 |twitter = realmerrind |instagram = realmerrindungey }} Merrin Dungey is an American film and television actress, known for her roles on the television series The King of Queens, Alias, and Summerland. She also appeared as Ursula on the ABC series Once Upon a Time. In October 2016, Dungey began playing series regular Maxine Bohen on the ABC legal drama Conviction. Early life Dungey was born and raised in Sacramento, California, the younger daughter of Don Dungey, a general services manager. As a child, she was active in ballet and dance as well as piano. Dungey was also an accomplished ice skater. Dungey graduated in 1989 from Rio Americano High School in Sacramento, California. She earned a degree ofBachelor of Arts from UCLA in 1993. Dungey has one sister, Channing Dungey, who was named president of ABC Entertainment in February 2016. Career Dungey had small roles in Hollywood films such as EDtv and Deep Impact and on television series such as Martin, before landing the recurring role of Kelly Palmer on the CBS television series The King of Queens, in which she starred from 1999 to 2007. She appeared in every season in the series except for the 2002-03 season. Dungey is also well known for her role as Francie Calfo on the drama series Alias, in which she starred from 2001 to 2003, as well as an appearance in the 2006 series finale episode All the Time in the World. She also had a recurring role on the FOX sitcom Malcolm in the Middle as Stevie's mother, Kitty Kernaban. At one point in 2001, Dungey was appearing in all three shows (The King of Queens, Malcolm in the Middle, and Alias) at the same time.4 Dungey then portrayed Susannah in the WB drama series Summerland from 2004 to 2005. She has also guest-starred on various TV series including Living Single, ER, Murphy Brown, Seinfeld, Friends, The West Wing, Babylon 5, and Curb Your Enthusiasm. Dungey appeared in two episodes of Grey's Anatomy that served as a backdoor pilot for Private Practice, but was replaced by actress Audra McDonald for the actual series. Most recently, Dungey guest-starred on the ABC sitcoms Surviving Suburbia starring Bob Saget, Better Off Ted starring Portia de Rossi, Castle starring Nathan Fillion and HBO's''Hung'' starring Thomas Jane.8 She portrayed Ellie on the Nick at Nite television series Hollywood Heights in 2012 and the recurring role of Alissa Barnes on ABC's Betrayal in 2013.4 In 2014 she appeared in a featured role opposite Pierce Brosnan in Some Kind of Beautiful. Also in 2014 she began portraying the recurring role of Ursula on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Beginning October 3, 2016, Dungey began playing investigator Maxine Bohen on the ABC legal drama Conviction. Personal life Dungey married Matthew Drake in a Mariachi style wedding ceremony in Cancun, Mexico, in May 2007. She gave birth to their first daughter in June 2008, and a second daughter in 2011. Category:Cast